Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime
is a new magical girl series created by the popular anime creator Yousei A. Sina. centers around three girls that don't fit the Japanese stereotype, becoming the legendary warriors of the Candy Kingdom, known as Chubby Utahime. Story *''Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Episodes'' The story starts with the Candy Kingdom being turned into a desert. Only one little fairy seemed to be able to escape and went to earth, to find the legendary warriors, who only can stop the rising desert. There, he finds a young girl called Inaka Mayu, who turns out to be one of the legendary Chubby Utahime! Now it is up to Mayu to find the other two, those who will fight along with her against the evil of the dessert. Creation was actually created as a parody towards Magical Girl animes. The main heroines of the anime were planned to be lazy girls who don't want to fight against evil, which was a reference to the mostly way too skinny magical girls who are determined to fight and energetic. However, seemed to be a good story, so it was changed into a real magical girl fan series that will still have some aspects from the parody. Characters Chubby Utahime The main character of the series, who is a rather energetic young girl. Mayu loves to sing and dance but also has weaknesses for sweets. That's why it is impossible for her to ever become an idol or something like that. But she hasn't given up yet. She is sure that one day, she'll do something great. Mayu's chubby form is , the pink Utahime. A little, shy girl who hardly speaks with others as she is afraid of how they would react. She loves everything that is connected with traditional things and doesn't deny that she might be a bit spoiled, especially when it comes to sweets. She is the youngest child of a rich family. Chika's chubby form is , the white Utahime. Saya is the captain of their school's soccer team. She is a passionate but stubborn girl who tends to see everything rather negative. She tries to get her fellow classmates into sport and usually fails as some aren't sporty at all. Behind der stubborn and cool outside, Says also likes sweet things and sweets. Saya is the representative of her class. Saya's chubby form is , the blue Utahime. Mascots Starly is a mascot from the Candy Kingdom who was the only one that was able to escape as the desert rose across the kingdom. Starly is a little create who loves herself and her home kingdom very much and doesn't have much left for the Chubby Utahime warriors. She currently lives with Mayu. Antagonists Monsters of Sand that the messengers of the desert use in order to turn the world of water into an endless desert. The first messenger of desert that comes to earth, he dreams of turning the land into an endless desert where he can rebuild his lost stone kingdom, that once existed at the Kingdom of Sand, which disappeared centuries ago. The mistress of sand, coming from the former Blue Oasis of the Kingdom of Sand. She came to take revenge on those she thinks are resposible for her home town disappearing. Esther's younger sister, who tries to help her getting her revenge on the people of water. She is at the same age as the chubby warriors and totally hates them for what they are doing. She is referred as the Princess of Sand. Great Dune's second hand in commanding. He only appears when the chubby are gettin on his nerves. Kalahara speaks for Great Dune and is sometimes considered as his right hand. The main commander of the messengers of desert. He used to be the ruler of the Kingdom of Sand, which disappeared during the storm of rain, a historical happening at the land of magic. He has sworn to get revenge on the ones, who he thinks are responsible for the storm. Supporting Items Locations Trivia References Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Yousei A. Sina